


Milk Coffee

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [28]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo has no aesthetics for coffee art but he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Coffee

**Fandom:**  Durarara

 **Title:**  Milk Coffee

 **Pairing:**  Shizuo x Izaya

 **Type:**  Fluff. PG.

With his eyebrows knit close together, he drew the shapes of milky hearts with the toothpicks on the smooth coffee surface. His dark bangs fell near his eyes but he dared not to blow it away least he destroyed his masterpiece. He finished the collection of hearts on the rim of the cup and nodded in satisfaction before he handed the coffee art to his customer.

The blond unwrapped his lollipop and dunked it in.

“Shizu-chan!!! That took me several minutes!” the coffee artist whined as he watched the debt collector stir his coffee with the candy.

“It’s not sweet enough.” He grunted.

“But you didn’t even taste it! You didn’t even look!” the coffee artist watched in despair as his art swirls into a non-distinguishable milky way.

“I saw you add only two cubes of sugar. Definitely not sweet enough. Besides, I’m going to drink it anyway, what’s the point drawing on it.”

Orihara Izaya sighed as he sat on his couch and slumped.  He watched his  _loving_  boyfriend drink his coffee and frown. Shizuo lowered the cup and went back to swirling his lollipop in it.  Izaya groaned painfully as his work was reduced for naught.

“You have no eyes for aesthetics.” Izaya tried one last rebuttal before he gave up. Shizuo didn’t seem to care.

After a long silence and pouting, Shizuo sighed. He drained his coffee, grimacing at the bitterness before he walked back to the kitchen with the cup.

Izaya sat in his couch, still pouting. Still giving Shizuo the silent treatment…. But after 20 minutes or so, he couldn’t handle his curiosity.

Wondering if Shizuo was angry at him, Izaya tiptoed back into his kitchen.  He thought maybe Shizuo was doing the dishes but no, he was pouring over his coffee cup at the counter….

“what are you doing?” Izaya asked, trying to peek around Shizuo, since he was too tall to peek over his shoulders.

Hurriedly, Shizuo tried to hide his cup, spilling the content as he turned around. “N-nothing! What are you doing here, flea?!”

“This is my kitchen you know,” Izaya scowled and looked over. Then he couldn’t help laughing at the squiggly lines of the newly filled coffee cup with coffee and milk. Shizuo was trying to draw him something back.

“Sorry, didn’t realize how hard it was.” the blond muttered as he scratched his head sheepishly. Izaya’s eyes softened just a bit at seeing art on the coffee’s surface. It was a bit messy but he could still read it. With a smile, Izaya leaned against Shizuo to give him a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, Shizu-chan.”


End file.
